Cherry's Misadventures of North of the Norm
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: PerkyGoth14 presents: the big series finale none of you are prepared for!


**A/N: Hey, guys, looks like this is it. No doubt you heard about me closing any future stories or projects because I got tired of my own fandom. I know you're all sad to see me go, so it looks like this is goodbye. Also, if I'm going to do this right, I might as well do it in the Pooh's Adventures way. I mean, who couldn't enjoy those videos? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and get to the end as I cover the masterpiece that is Norm of the North. Goodbye, everyone, I'll miss you all very much.**

* * *

We are shown the Hundred Acre Woods of all places with a stage play being taken care of by a group of friends. They talked among each other until eventually, the curtains were set up with the audience waiting for the show.

"Quiet!" Christopher Robin said backstage as he came up on stage, taking out a script. "Ahem! And now we begin our play... Which we call..." he then held out the script to them. "'Pooh's Adventures of Norm of the North'."

"Did we do this story already?" Piglet asked.

"Shh! Not yet!" Christopher Robin told him, sending him backstage before he opened up the book as the narrator. "Act 1: Our story begins." he then said, sending over some opening credits with a pair of guest stars.

"Hello, I'm PerkyGoth14." A famed authoress appeared on stage with a small smirk with her partners, Thunder Pony, CartoonNetwork90sFan, and Scrappy Doo Fan.

"And I'm Scrappy Doo Fan!" SDF added. "And these are our friends, Thunder Pony and CartoonNetwork90sFan!"

"Hello!" The two waved as they appeared.

"You're probably wondering why you're here," PerkyGoth14 smirked. "And a bit shocked that I'm writing something for Norm of the North, one of the worst animated family movies of all time. Well... I thought you could be in for a treat. We're going to be joining Pooh and his friends on this adventure from this rather silly fandom."

Thunder Pony appeared to be holding a doll of Twilight Sparkle with a toy train, making them kiss just for a joke.

"It's a freakin' self-parody!" SDF added. "For April Fool's!"

"And that's why you all are here to accompany the adventure," PerkyGoth14 said. "I don't own anything... We own ourselves... Blah, blah, blah... Also, this is a fan fic, so I can't get a copyright strike from YouTube." she then smirked.

"Nyah-nyah!" SDF added.

"And now, on with the show... I guess." CartoonNetwork90sFan said.

* * *

We then have a random clip of Winnie the Pooh and his friends riding in a wagon across a desert scenery as we cut to the Arctic where the movie begins to take place.

"Behold, the worst movie ever!" SDF exclaimed.

We are shown the snow with a bunch of painfully unfunny lemmings who stood there as Minion wannabes from Despicable Me, until a polar bear soon came out of the snow, scaring them off.

"Don't listen to the haters, Norm," The polar bear told himself. "You're a polar bear. You got this. I mean look at those paws, you're an animal! Literally!"

"And the grass is GREEN! And the sun is YELLOW! And the sky is BLUE!" PerkyGoth14 deadpanned.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" asked SDF. "Just get off your hairy ass and get the fuck out already!"

The polar bear soon came out to attack the seals.

"Ah, yes, the Vegetarian Carnivore..." Thunder Pony commented. "How is it it's okay if Tiger from An American Tail can do it and Shark Tale and this movie can't do it properly?"

"...Because An American Tail is a _good_ movie?" PerkyGoth14 replied.

"And Shark Tale is literal ass?" added Scrappy Doo Fan.

"Eh. Touché." Thunder Pony replied.

"Read 'em and weep, boys!" A caribou smirked as he won a card game against his fellow caribous. "Cari-Booyah! A full house!"

"No, thanks, I think this show's starting to look pretty good now." PerkyGoth14 muttered, showing a random screenshot of the sitcom Full House on DVD.

"Even Dave Coulier?" asked SDF.

"Aw, come on, you like Full House." Thunder Pony told PerkyGoth14.

"Not as much as you do~" PerkyGoth14 teased him.

SDF chuckled at that.

The bear was still chasing after the seal, running past the caribou.

"Oh, great. More testicles." PerkyGoth14 muttered as Norm ran into a field of lemmings who screamed at him.

"I hear lemmings are followers." Thunder Pony stated.

"Well, let's hope they follow off a cliff!" Scrappy Doo Fan replied, imitating Statler and Waldorf.

PerkyGoth14 laughed at that. The lemmings soon went flying as Norm swarmed through them to chase the seal. The two soon made it to the end of a cliff before falling and they looked like they were surfing down the cliff now before flying in the air, about to fall.

"This is gonna hurt!" Norm cried out.

"Considering you're voiced by Rob Schneider, I'd say so." CartoonNetwork90sFan replied.

"Can I watch Deuce Bigalow instead?" PerkyGoth14 muttered from that.

"Rob Schneider was just an ordinary guy, until after he insulted a witch..." SDF announced in a South Park voice. "But then he wakes up to find that he's...A POLAR BEAR! Now he's gonna learn that it's not so cool! Rob Schneider is A POLAR BEAR! Rated PG-13!"

"Sad thing is I can actually see that happening." PerkyGoth14 remarked.

"So can we. We're watching it right now!" Scrappy Doo Fan replied. "DOHOHOHO!"

"Ah... Classic Muppets..." PerkyGoth14 said with his reference.

* * *

Meanwhile, we cut to different animation with Pooh and his friends in a hot desert despite this 'story' supposed to be taking place in the Arctic. Everyone was crying out for water while Pooh Bear cried out for honey, and Rabbit went on a tangent about how hot and scorching it was during their travel.

"We were LITERALLY just in the Arctic!" SDF exclaimed. "This story wipes its ass with its own logic!"

"Hello?" Pooh called out to get an echo. "Is anyone here?"

"Oh, hi, talking stuffed bear-" Cherry said before yelling out in panic. "AAAAAUGH!"

"Wait, how did _we_ get here?" asked Lionel. "Were we not just in the Arctic?"

"I have no idea..." Cherry said.

"What the heck's going on?" Cathleen complained before looking over to Pooh and his friends. "Who are you, beloved children's icon that I for some reason don't recognize for the sake of the crossover."

"Well, this is Piglet, and Tigger, and Rabbit, and Eeyore-" Pooh began.

"Thanks for noticin'." Eeyore muttered.

"And I'm Winnie the Pooh! But you can call me 'Pooh'." The bear smiled.

Lionel took out a beer and began chugging it. "Little preparation for what lies ahead." he stated.

"Drinking game or mind numbingness?" Cherry asked.

"Yes." Lionel replied. "Helps dull the pain of suffering through this shitstain of a movie."

"Whatya doing here, Pooh?" Cherry asked the silly old bear.

"We're about to meet my cousin, Norm." Pooh smiled.

"But...you're a stuffed animal," Lionel hiccuped. "That makes no sense...and I am drunk off my ass right now!"

"I don't suppose they would be satisfied with a hug instead?" Pooh smiled simply.

"Nope." Lionel remarked.

"Hugs don't solve everything, Pooh Bear, this isn't My Little Pony." CartoonNetwork90sFan deadpanned.

"Especially not the turd storm that is G3." Scrappy Doo Fan added.

"What's the difference?" CartoonNetwork90sFan shrugged. "They're just colorful ponies."

"Uh, I try not to make fun of other fandoms in my collabs just in case other people I know like them and might feel offended?" PerkyGoth14 spoke up to make her stop talking about MLP right now.

"Yeah," Scrappy Doo Fan replied. "Lionel once said that the S5 finale of MLP had a lousy ending, and Atticus went ballistic on him."

"Whatever." CartoonNetwork90sFan said.

"Do you still wanna be apart of this franchise?" PerkyGoth14 warned. "I'll make you disappear like Gabby Goat from The Looney Tunes."

"...Who?" CartoonNetwork90sFan asked.

"Exactly!" Scrappy Doo Fan replied. "Even if he DID return in an episode of New Looney Tunes."

"...I'll be good." CartoonNetwork90sFan bit her lip.

"That's right, you will!" Scrappy Doo Fan remarked.

"Oh, and we forgot some of our allies," Pooh then smiled. "Like the vultures from The Jungle Book."

"Stop reminding me of better movies!" PerkyGoth14 ranted.

"Yeah, they deserve better than being stuck here!" Scrappy Doo Fan added.

* * *

There was soon a rather long introduction sequence.

"Nice to meet ya," Atticus said in his usual optimistic tone. "We're visiting the Arctic because our teacher sent us here to meet the polar bears."

"Hey, if they half-ass the Pooh's Adventures videos, I can too for why my characters do what they do." PerkyGoth14 muttered.

"Take THAT, Pooh's Adventures videos!" Lionel snickered. "Wait a minute-if we had to meet polar bears, we could have just gone to the ZOO!"

"Yes, but unfortunately, we must endure this because plot device." Cherry lazily replied.

"Well, that's half-assed enough to fit into this garbage heap they call an animated movie," Lionel replied. "Anyone care for a drink to numb the pain?"

Cherry raised her hand.

"Of course she would." Atticus smirked playfully.

Lionel passed her a bottle from his bag as well, as he took a bottle of Coca-Cola and chugged it. There were soon some humans urging for Norm to eat the seal as they took some pictures.

"You wanna know why I'm not gonna eat you?" Norm asked the seal. "You got a minute?"

"NO!" PerkyGoth14, CartoonNetwork90sFan, Thunder Pony, and Scrappy Doo Fan complained.

"Well, maybe an hour..." Norm smiled as he began to have a flashback. "It all started when I turned 13..."

"Fast Forward powers, activate!" Lionel replied as he pushed the fast-forward button to speed through the lame flashback.

"Exposition, Exposition, rush it out ASAP~" PerkyGoth14 sang in a Nostalgia Critic tone.

"Aaaaand done!" Lionel replied. "Any more fast-forwarding, and I can get through the whole movie."

* * *

Norm soon complained about how no other bear seemed to be able to speak 'Human'.

"Oh, look, time to reuse some footage." PerkyGoth14 said.

"Hello?" Pooh called out to get an echo before text appeared at the screen to make it look like he was talking. "Norm?"

"Pooh Bear, is that you?" Norm asked.

"Yes, Norm, it's me, your cousin, Pooh." Pooh smiled to the polar bear.

Lionel then switched his Coke for beer to numb the pain. "I can still fast-forward through this crap. All in favor?" he asked.

"Meh, whatever works for you, just don't overdo it." Cherry advised.

Lionel pushed the button and continued fast-forwarding for several minutes. "Just say when!" he called to the others.

We soon stopped to Norm with his brother.

"Oh, Gabriel Iglesias deserves better than this!" PerkyGoth14 complained as Gabriel was one of her favorite comedians.

"Definitely." Lionel nodded.

Later that night...

"We need to set up camp... We're in the middle of the North Pole..." Cherry said.

"I'll use it with my magic that I was born with and you were not." Atticus replied.

"I'm not that pretentious... Am I...?" Thunder Pony asked the others.

"You can be, without even realizing it," Lionel replied. "But it's never this...blatant."

"It's played up for comic effect like in a modern Family Guy episode with how they point out things no one likes whenever they try to have fun with menial tasks anyway." PerkyGoth14 muttered.

"That...makes a weird amount of sense." Lionel replied.

PerkyGoth14 grinned in self-admiration.

"Or...I could just make a fire...from my lighter and wood." Lionel replied as he pulled out a few logs and a lighter.

"Oh, um, okay then!" Atticus said.

"The least we can do is set up camp and hope that villains like Bowser don't show up." Pooh said.

"Dwah! What?" Cherry glared. "Would you get out of here?!"

"You know sumthin'?" Lionel asked. "This must be what bein' on drugs is like...except no euphoric feeling."

"This is your brain..." Cherry said, taking out a random egg before smashing it with a frying pan, scraping it into the water, and burning it with a random flame-thrower. "This is your brain watching Pooh's Adventures. Any questions?"

"Yes, um, could you pass the honey?" Pooh asked.

"How can you think of food in a time like this?" Rabbit complained.

"I practice!" Pooh smiled proudly.

"Seems accurate." Lionel remarked.

* * *

They soon heard a boat coming as humans were coming to visit. Norm's brother soon got excited and thrilled to see the company while he just looked unhappy about his life.

"This is what they show to people in prison as they die in the electric chair," Lionel replied. "And then they beg them to kill them faster."

The animals soon began to dance to entertain the tourists. PerkyGoth14 was soon heard sleeping.

"Yo!" CartoonNetwork90sFan called out. "If I have to watch this, so do you."

PerkyGoth14 awoke with a snort. "Ugh...fine..." She grumbled.

"I'm part werewolf, so I just might eat all of these characters." Cathleen growled.

"That would be considered a blessing..." Lionel replied.

Cathleen soon laughed rather wickedly, almost looking insane and demented like some of the crazier reaction faces in the 2016 Powerpuff Girls' reboot.

"Whoa! Too far! Too far!" Cherry warned.

There was soon random clips of Pooh and his friends showing his friends from various animated movies and other cartoons.

"Is that Barney the Dinosaur?! Not even I would do that!" Thunder Pony cried out.

"Everyone has standards, except for the hack who made those videos!" Scrappy Doo Fan replied. "I feel like this is what you'd see in Purgatory."

"Also, not inspired if anyone asks." PerkyGoth14 said about her own adventure series that was quite popular on the internet.

"Yeah!" Thunder Pony replied. "Unlike those lame videos, her stories are actually GOOD!"

"Aww... Thanks, guys!" PerkyGoth14 replied.

"No problem!" They replied.

The movie seemed to go on for a while about introducing the new characters, then we got random flashbacks of Pooh Bear meeting other people in past adventures.

"Cousin Yogi...?" Cathleen muttered to Pooh. "Oh, bother..."

"Now this is just getting even MORE stupid." Lionel remarked.

"Where is this going?" Cathleen asked Cherry.

"How am I meant to know?" Cherry replied.

"Hey, guys, are we late?" Twilight Sparkle asked as she came with half of the cast of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, but it wasn't just them.

"Who are you guys?" Norm asked them which would be another long introduction sequence.

Lionel just fast-forwarded the introductions again.

"And this is my boyfriend, Thomas the Tank Engine." Twilight Sparkle then said.

Cherry and Atticus's jaws dropped like the Genie in Aladdin from that conclusion.

"I love you, Twilight." Thomas smiled.

"I love you, Thomas." Twilight Sparkle smiled back.

"Alright, fast forward, and everyone gets a beer to forget they ever saw that!" Lionel stated.

"Yes!" The others agreed a bit nervously.

"By the way, why isn't Christopher Robin here if he's one of Winnie the Pooh's friends?" CartoonNetwork90sFan asked.

"Uh... Based on my memory, he's usually kidnapped by the bad guy and the villain of the movie along with villains from other movies or TV shows team up together for revenge on Pooh and his friends for a hostage situation." PerkyGoth14 stated, feeling like she lost half of her brain cells just saying that.

Lionel snapped his fingers to relieve that bad feeling.

"Fast-forward time!" he replied. "Never been so happy to get a hangover..."

"Oh, and don't get me started on the romantic story parts... Some of them have a falling in love sequence with a song number..." PerkyGoth14 said. "Like... Um... I'm not sure if I have a full example yet."

"Well, be lucky that you don't." Scrappy Doo Fan replied as they continued fast-forwarding.

Eventually, Norm made it to the big city... Oh, yeah, and so did the others.

"Next we get a montage of..." PerkyGoth14 said in a different voice. "Uh... Did I just sound different?"

"Kinda," Thunder Pony replied. "I think we're just tripping out from how bad this movie is...and how this makes it even worse."

"Before or after Pooh's Adventures?" Cherry asked.

"Both. Pooh's Adventures actually managed to make this movie even worse." Lionel replied.

"Why do people think I was influenced by this series again?" PerkyGoth14 muttered.

"Because they're clearly nuts?" Scrappy Doo Fan replied.

"Anyway, next we get a montage of... This..." PerkyGoth14 said. "Not to mention Pooh and his friends pointing out what we can see, and no one is phased about talking stuffed animals or trains going off their tracks or kids collecting strange creatures in spherical objects because in Pooh's Adventures, EVERYONE IS AN IDIOT!"

"Eh, these are crap anyway," CartoonNetwork90sFan replied. "You really think they would follow actual logic?"

"Finally you're making sense." PerkyGoth14 said to her.

"I just... I... Guh... What... Why?" Thunder Pony mumbled, feeling traumatized about Twilight Sparkle and Thomas the Tank Engine coming together.

SDF hugged him gently. "It's okay, buddy. It'll be over soon...hopefully."

"I just... Twilight... Train... I... I... DAAAAAUGH!" Thunder Pony cried out.

A Simpsons title card that said 'Technical Difficulties' soon came up from his mental breakdown.

"This is why we have memory erasers." Lionel replied as he typed in the stuff he wanted erased, then zapped Thunder Pony with the ray.

Thunder Pony shuddered before shaking his head and took a breath.

"You okay there, Snot?" PerkyGoth14 asked.

"...Shup." Thunder Pony muttered about the 'nickname'.

SDF snickered at that.

* * *

Cherry, Atticus, Lionel, and Cathleen wandered around a bit as they joined the 'adventure group' with Norm all around the big city as crazy things happened, and it seemed worse that the lemmings came along for the ride. Lionel whistled nonchalantly, as he discreetly punted the Lemmings into the path of an oncoming bus. The lemmings looked around and one tried to walk away only for Cherry to put it back and patted its head. A bus honked as it hit them shorty afterwards.

"Such violence..." Cherry smirked. "Those lemmings can go to (the bad place)," she then glanced. "What the heck? D-Did... Did this (flipping) video just CENSOR ME?! Oh, (stomp) off, Pooh's Adventures!"

"(*long, LONG series of random sound effects*)...and that is what this series can go do to itself!" Lionel exclaimed with a grin.

"Ugh... This is gonna be a pain in the (bottom part)." Cathleen groaned to herself.

"Maybe this is why people like us," Atticus smirked to Cherry. "We actually include curse words when they're necessary."

"(Burp) yeah, we do!" Lionel replied.

"Hm... That kinda reminded me of Rick Sanchez." PerkyGoth14 remarked.

"...thanks..." SDF replied sheepishly.

Norm soon met his human friends which were a busy parent and a child genius.

"Oh, no. Her mom's so busy. That's so sad." Cherry said, almost roboticly.

"You're a child genius! MAKE A (BUUUURP) CLONE OF HER!" Lionel yelled.

"My name is Olympia and I'm a child genius with no friends and I miss my mom." Olympia said like in those 'In a Nutshell' YouTube videos.

"Oh, wow." Cherry said.

"Oh, wow, she is a friend of mine from school who I am visiting." Christopher Robin said.

"Oh, wow." Cherry said.

"Oh, shit." Lionel moaned, massaging his temples.

"At least it's not like Ever After High." CartoonNetwork90sFan said.

"You do know that's not a rip-off, right?" PerkyGoth14 replied.

"It's Monster High, but with storybook characters!" CartoonNetwork90sFan said.

"That doesn't make it a rip-off, besides, how is it a rip-off if it's made by the same people?" PerkyGoth14 replied.

"True," SDF replied. "Even if I'm not even invested in either series."

"How could you not be?!" CartoonNetwork90sFan gasped. "Monster High is amazing! Everybody loves it! I mean, you have to watch it and check it out! I don't know if I could be friends with someone who didn't like a series like that!"

Thunder Pony coughed into his fist and glanced to her as if he wanted her to say something.

"Oh!" CartoonNetwork90sFan replied sheepishly. "Present company excluded, of course!"

"Thank you~" Thunder Pony said, now relaxed.

"Heh, sorry," CartoonNetwork90sFan replied. "My Little Pony is just so girly."

"You can't just let one version shape your perception of the entire franchise," Thunder Pony replied. "I mean, everyone thought MLP G4 would be completely girly junk, but since it premiered, it's been able to appeal to both genders!"

"Sorry, I'm still not watching it." CartoonNetwork90sFan said.

"Then don't complain about it," PerkyGoth14 said. "I don't want my collab partners to feel like I'm mocking their favorite things by insulting them with other partners, I feel like I'm mocking it behind their backs, and they won't feel like they can trust me as a friend."

"Yeah," SDF agreed. "That's no way to run a collaboration. I'd never mock PerkyGoth14 for enjoying The Drew Carey Show, which I've never seen before."

"Hm..." CartoonNetwork90sFan paused in thought over that.

"See where we're going with this?" SDF asked.

"If you don't wanna watch My Little Pony, that's fine, but don't take it out in other collab projects," PerkyGoth14 told her close friend. "You wouldn't want SDF have Lionel making fun of Monster High, would you?"

"I'm not gonna make fun of something I'm barely invested in, but if provoked I won't hesitate to start." SDF replied.

"I just don't get what the big fuss is." CartoonNetwork90sFan said.

"Then stop talking about it," PerkyGoth14 told her. "Some people actually like what you don't, such as my friends. Besides, do you really like Friendship is Magic if it was all girly and fluffy all the time?"

CartoonNetwork90sFan just shrugged.

"Oh, look, Christopher Robin and Olympia are in love, but due to this no-budget film project, we're not gonna really see them interact except for clips of two of them while a love song plays in the background." Thunder Pony said to change the subject.

"Eh, I'd rather keep talking about whatever we were already talking about," Scrappy Doo Fan replied. "Either that or some other topic unrelated to that trainwreck."

"I just don't want the current topic to get out of control." Thunder Pony said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're always such a show-off!" CartoonNetwork90sFan glared.

"You know, it's kinda sad whenever you other people mention Atticus like he outshines people and makes you look bad, but it just makes yourself look bad whenever you insult him like that." PerkyGoth14 told her.

Scrappy Doo Fan nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should talk about something else..." he suggested. "Something that doesn't get everyone violently pissed at each other."

"Please..." PerkyGoth14 said. "I'm not in the mood for arguing right now... I'm going through some personal stuff."

"Well, I wouldn't talk about it if it weren't true." CartoonNetwork90sFan glared towards Thunder Pony.

PerkyGoth14 soon looked to that and walked away, bowing her head.

"Now look at what you did!" CartoonNetwork90sFan told Thunder Pony. "You upset Cherry!"

"It was BOTH YOUR FAULTS!" Scrappy Doo Fan snapped.

"This was a mistake... All of you just go..." PerkyGoth14 said as she came to her laptop computer.

Scrappy Doo Fan sighed. "Looks like that's the end of this..." he remarked as he got up and walked off. "I'll...talk later, Cherry."

"I just don't want you guys to fight over who's better, I did this for fun, I love you all a lot, but you're just making it hard!" PerkyGoth14 cried. "This was for fun, and now whenever something happens, one of you gets greedy."

"Wait a second..." Lionel suggested. "What if I used the Mindwipe Ray to erase that whole argument from your memories?"

"Not that it'll matter later... If you guys wanna do your own thing, then you can do it yourselves, I sometimes feel like you're not even really my friends." PerkyGoth14 said as she came to her fan fic profile, about to delete every single thing submitted.

"Wait!" SDF replied. "Don't do it. All of us have something to say. Just...hear us out, please. And if by the time we're done, you still don't believe that we're really your friends...then you can go ahead and delete your stories."

PerkyGoth14 looked back to them.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, but I really do want to be your friend," Thunder Pony said. "I also know how much posting stories means to you, and I want to help you. Not just because your talent helps us stand out, but you're also fun to talk to, and we can always talk about other things, because I really wanna be your friend and help you grow as a person."

"And besides, only true friends would stick by you in a story that mocks two of the worst things to ever exist: Pooh's Adventures and Norm of the North." Scrappy Doo Fan added. "Anybody else would have turned and left. So the three of us are either gluttons for punishment...or just really damn loyal."

"You're the only person who's ever understood me, and I count on you to help me," CartoonNetwork90sFan said. "It's not just about the stories. Even if I wanna be a famous writer like you, but no one really reads my stories except for you."

"So...I guess I should go..." Scrappy Doo Fan sighed as he started putting on his shoes.

PerkyGoth14 looked back and soon came back to the others.

"Are you back?" Thunder Pony asked her.

"Only if you guys never do that again!" PerkyGoth14 told them.

"We promise," Scrappy Doo Fan replied. "Right...?"

"Right!" CartoonNetwork90sFan said.

"Of course," Thunder Pony smiled. "I really do wanna be your friend, Perky."

PerkyGoth14 didn't exactly smile, but she soon came back with them to do what they were doing.

"Alright...so what exactly did we leave off from?" SDF asked.

"Uh, Christopher Robin and the Sherman kid from Mr. Peabody & Sherman cartoon in drag fell in love with a pop song in the background that's sped up in pitch to avoid a copyright claim." Thunder Pony replied.

* * *

"Eugh!" Lionel gagged. "Well, if nobody did drugs before watching this, they'll sure wanna so they can forget they ever saw it!"

"What am I doing here?" Cherry muttered to herself. "At least Benny the Beast put effort into his adventure series with his original characters."

"We did this as an elaborate April Fool's gag, remember?" Atticus explained.

"All right, all right..." Cherry said. "Can it get worse than farting lemmings?"

The lemmings soon came into an office and peed into the fish tank which took a rather long time.

"...That Tempting Fate trope just hates me, doesn't it?" Cherry complained.

"I'll give the Minions from Despicable Me this much: at least they actually DID stuff that contributed to the plot," Lionel sighed. "These three gopher turds are just here in a shit attempt to make kids laugh at lousy bathroom humor."

"Even when I was 3, I hated jokes like that..." PerkyGoth14 rolled her eyes. "Farts CAN be funny, but it depends on how you use them. Do ya hear me, Family Guy?!"

"What's ironic is that Seth WANTS the show to end, but Fox just keeps it going so they can milk it for more money," explained Scrappy Doo Fan. "Just like with The Simpsons!"

We soon meet the villain of the movie who was teaming up with Cruella de Vil, Jafar, Maleficent, Harley Quinn and the Joker, Bowser, Mistress 9, Dr. Facilier, The Queen of Hearts, the Anti-Fairies, and Captain Hook, which wasn't suspicious or forced at all, though they claimed to be reformed, but they were really there for revenge.

"Oh, sure, let's trust the villains of the Pooh's Adventures series..." Cherry rolled her eyes sarcastically. "I don't know what could possibly go wrong...?"

"That's just asking for trouble," Lionel replied. "And I should know. Just look at Mickey's House of Villains, a movie that's at least a million times better."

"Ooh, that was a lot of fun," PerkyGoth14 smirked. "I have fond memories of watching that movie from childhood. I rented it from Blockbuster a week before Halloween."

"Lucky," Scrappy Doo Fan grumbled. "I was hardly old enough to rent from Blockbuster before it closed."

"Oh... Sorry..." PerkyGoth14 bit her lip. "...At least you can go online and look for stuff to watch on your computer."

"Yeah, that IS pretty cool." Scrappy Doo Fan replied with a smile.

The villain did very wacky movements during his speech.

"...Is it me or is that guy made out of rubber now?" Cathleen asked.

"I guess we know where the animation budget went for this..." Lionel remarked.

"Should I be disturbed or entertained?" Cherry asked. "He's played by Ken Jeong."

"Both," Lionel replied. "No human being should be able to contort their bodies in such a manner."

"Works for me." Cherry agreed to Lionel.

"Swish," Lionel replied.

There were soon MLP villains joining in.

"Ugh!" Cathleen rolled her eyes from that. "What makes these guys so scary?"

"Well, Nightmare Moon makes you an evil version of yourself, Chrysalis can shapeshift and imitate a victim down to their voices, Tirek can drain you of your life force...need I go on?" Lionel asked.

"...What?" Cathleen asked.

"See where narrow mindedness gets you?" Cherry replied. "And... Oh, yeah..." she then yelled out. "'KING SOMBRA WANTS ME DEAD JUST BECAUSE I BECAME FRIENDS WITH ATTICUS!"

"Yeah, he's a frickin' prick like that," Lionel replied.

"...So King Sombra wants to kill you just because you happened to befriend the kid he wanted to be his heir and will do anything to have him take over The Crystal Empire even if it means your death?" Cathleen asked Cherry.

"Yes." Cherry said.

"Holy, (spam)!" Cathleen then said as that was actually a bit terrifying.

"But we beat him before, and we'll damn well do it again!" Lionel added.

"I'll never join the Crystal Empire and betray Cherry!" Atticus glared. "She's my sister!"

"That's the spirit, dude!" Lionel replied.

Atticus smiled back as friendship always came first for him.

"Now let's get this over with." Lionel sighed.

"Insert random battle scene here complied from other movies and TV shows and for some reason, the MLP characters have guns along with their tank engine boyfriends." PerkyGoth14 snarked.

"Wait a minute...they can't hold guns because NONE OF THEM HAVE FINGERS, LET ALONE HANDS OR LIMBS!" Scrappy Doo Fan replied.

"Potatoes did it." PerkyGoth14 smirked.

Scrappy Doo Fan just rolled his eyes. "Every time you use that as an explanation, I'm just gonna keep on drinking, because that is the only way that will make even a LITTLE sense." he replied flatly.

"You wanted to be friends with her." Thunder Pony reminded.

"And I don't regret it. Not even a LITTLE." Scrappy Doo Fan replied casually.

"Can the ponies just go away now?" CartoonNetwork90sFan asked. "I'm sorry, but their girlishness is bringing me down."

"First of all, Friendship is Magic isn't really girly, and second, fine, but keep your comments to yourself." PerkyGoth14 replied.

"Fine..." CartoonNetwork90sFan relented.

* * *

Eventually, because Norm couldn't win, neither could 'his new friends'.

"Oh, no, it didn't work!" Atticus cried out. "I'm so useless in battle!"

"Neither can we because it'd be too much effort in Windows Movie Maker!" Cherry added.

"Norm's plan is all wet," Lionel exclaimed in an imitation of internet reviewer Phelous. "It's just like him and this movie: completely useless now!"

"What I'm doing is stupid, I know it's stupid, but I'm gonna do it anyway." Cherry said, quoting The Mysterious Mr. Enter.

"And that would be...?" Cathleen asked.

"Absolutely nothing because the creators of these videos are too strictly formula with the original movie to alter it like fan fiction." Cherry replied.

"Fair point," shrugged Lionel.

"So we give up until the ending when the good guys win and the bad guys lose?" Cathleen asked.

"Yes." Atticus, Cherry, and Lionel told her.

"...WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS FANDOM?!" Cathleen complained.

"It's completely, absolutely stupid, that's what." Lionel replied.

"How do you do it?" Cathleen asked Cherry.

"I'm not doing this to be famous," Cherry told her. "I do this because it's something I have fun doing that happens to get a lot of attention from people online. I'm not doing it to become a celebrity or anything like that, it's just one of my hobbies."

"Also: it's for April fool's," replied Lionel. "You came to the wrong fan fiction if you were looking for logical storytelling."

"Exactly," Cherry said. "So simmer down before you give yourself another nosebleed."

"Besides, you're looking at this with too much of a logically sound viewpoint," Atticus replied. "Gotta look at it in a stupid way."

* * *

We soon get more jokes, and now a rather long moment of Pooh and the others telling Norm of their past adventures.

"Oh, boy, who doesn't love a clip show?" PerkyGoth14 commentated.

"Because that's totally not a cheap, half-assed idea at ALL, like this goddamn movie!" Scrappy Doo Fan added sarcastically.

"Be honest, are my callbacks to my previous adventures this agonizing?" PerkyGoth14 asked.

"NOPE!" the others replied.

PerkyGoth14 gave a small smile as that seemed to make her day.

"How long until this shit soufflé ends?" Lionel asked.

"I think my brain leaked out of my ears after the girl from Clifford the Big Red Dog fell in love with Godzilla's son." Cherry replied.

"Wow...the guy who made these videos is DEFINITELY on SOME kind of drug," Lionel replied. "I'll just keep fast-forwarding until we're close to the climax."

"Benny the Beast's the best one for this fandom though," Cherry said. "I really miss him."

"What happened to him anyway?" Lionel asked.

"Ah, he just stopped making videos," Cherry replied. "I keep in touch with him on Facebook though sometimes. Occasionally he makes artwork of his characters or original stories."

"Good for him," Lionel replied. "At least he's doing well."

"Next we get a montage of Piglet chickening out at the last minute until the others talk him into helping out," A certain voice said before smirking as he appeared to be a male Powerpuff Girl with a more-or-less distinct voice. "Hey, gang. Shadow Streak here."

"Hey! Awesome!" Lionel whooped. "We got another cool guy here!"

"I don't know how I got here to be honest..." Shadow Streak said before thinking a moment. "I think I saw the name PerkyGoth14 in one of my videos once?"

"I commented about how your videos make my day." PerkyGoth14 told him.

"Ah, yes!" Shadow Streak then smiled. "And comments like that make mine."

"Awesome!" Lionel whooped.

"Because why not?" Cherry smirked.

"At least she didn't say potatoes." Cathleen said.

"Alright then, a few more fast forwards and this lousy movie will be over." Lionel replied as he got out his remote.

"Future idea: Lionel does Lion King 1 1/2 with Timon and Pumbaa about how he was in the original Lion King story I uploaded ages ago." PerkyGoth14 smirked playfully.

"That's insane...but BRILLIANT!" Lionel replied.

* * *

Luckily, we got to the climax.

"FINALLY!" The four said to that.

"We're almost free!" Cathleen whooped in glee.

"ENDING BATTLE SEQUENCE!" Atticus called out.

Cherry and Atticus soon came out in their Power Rangers outfits.

"What?! They're Power Rangers too?!" Cathleen complained.

"I also am, except I'm a Turbo Ranger," Lionel replied as he stood up and morphed into his orange Power Ranger outfit. "Long story involving a volcano."

"Uh...?" Cathleen blinked.

"Hey, if you wanted to be included, you should've said something." Cherry shrugged to her other friend.

"But if you want to..." Lionel replied. "Nobody's stopping you, even if Drell's kind of a jerk."

Cathleen looked to them before looking back with a shrug.

"AWAY!" Cherry and Atticus called out as they did their own Power Rangers moves like from their self-titled adventure.

"Time to shift into TURBO butt-kickage!" Lionel whooped as he joined them. "And remember to buckle up before kicking butt on the road!" he added.

"When did this Turbo Power Ranger thing happen?" CartoonNetwork90sFan asked.

"A movie, I guess?" PerkyGoth14 replied. "I have a story based on the movie with the other Power Rangers."

"And the follow-up will probably be worked on after this one," Scrappy Doo Fan explained. "Especially since the next Power Rangers film wouldn't be released for 2 decades, so our OCs' counterparts from that universe with Justice League VS. Teen Titans will probably get to do that one."

CartoonNetwork90sFan looked painfully confused.

"I'll just put it like this," Scrappy Doo Fan replied. "Each universe has a version of our characters."

"Why?" CartoonNetwork90sFan asked.

"Because it's interesting that way, that's why," PerkyGoth14 said. "You're not one to talk."

"Yeah, plus it makes for interesting world-building!" Scrappy Doo Fan added.

Luckily, the climax soon ended, and so did the movie.

"So, that was a Pooh's Adventures video," PerkyGoth14 said. "And somehow, my stories are better than these."

"Because they actually consist of more effort and way better storytelling than the hack who made these piss-poor videos." Thunder Pony replied.

"Thunder Pony, such language." PerkyGoth14 teased.

"What he said," Scrappy Doo Fan replied. "These videos are just completely awful, they constantly make things more idiotic than they normally are, and frankly, I would be much happier if I never saw one again. I'm Scrappy Doo Fan, and I say that if you want something that befuddles you and messes with your mind, you'd be better off getting drunk."

"I can live with that fact, especially that I've never seen these before." CartoonNetwork90sFan added.

"And if you're lucky, you never will again!" Scrappy Doo Fan replied.

"Always remember to Read & Review, and April Fool's to all!" PerkyGoth14 announced.

"And we'll see YOU ALL in the funny papers!" Lionel added. "May fate smile upon you and hopefully you never have to watch one of those God-awful Pooh's Adventures videos."

They all waved as a giant THE END appeared, ending this strange fandom story.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was it, you made it this far, and now Cherry's Adventures are all over. Thank you to all my friends and support I've received all these years. It really meant a lot to me, but I also have a special message for you guys.**

* * *

**APRIL FOOL'S! (GOT YA, DIDN'T I?! lol, see you guys next time!) **


End file.
